A New Morning with You
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Where Helena and Kasumi wake up together, one of many mornings. Fluff, smooches, and a little bit of fanservice and yuri. Read'n Review, please. But most importantly: Enjoy. :3


**A New Morning With You**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

They lay on the enormous bed of silken sheets in the light of the rising sun, the beautiful light illuminating the whole room through the penthouse's long ceiling-to-floor window.

A gentle but strong hand ran its long, finely-manicured fingers through rich, sweet-scented ginger locks. Another hand rubbed gentle, small circles on the leg wrapped around her waist, then slowly caressing the silk stocking-clad thigh, knee and calf.

The gorgeous, tired girl in her arms made a soft, adorable little mewling sound as she was so tenderly petted.

Helena was amazed how utterly beautiful and adorable Kasumi looked, clad in a pink negligee with frilly trims, and how soft she felt as they cuddled on this morning, one of many by now.

The French woman snuggled closer to the runaway shinobi, who now worked under her service, and was also her charge, her protégé. She nuzzled the silky ginger hair, kissing the top of Kasumi's head. This small gesture of affection caused the redhead to sigh contently and bury her face further in Helena's bountiful cleavage, clad in a satin blue brassiere (because Helena was taught it was called "brassiere", not "bra" like everybody else said), which was covered by a transparent, light blue negligee tied at the front, opening up below the bust line to show Helena's flat, toned tummy.

Kasumi's arms tightened around Helena's waist, leaving one hand open-palmed on the small of her back and the other resting idly against the exposed cheek of her derriere.

Despite all this skinship, Helena and Kasumi hadn't gone past the stage of heavy petting. The ninja girl was just so innocent and warm, Helena would feel guilty of even thinking of ravaging that sweet, brave, fragile creature, no matter how innocently sexy Kasumi could be sometimes.

However, this…what they had, this puppy love, born from Helena's need for companionship and Kasumi's simple request for a home in exchange of humble service for Helena…this was alright.

Helena was brought out of her inner musings by Kasumi waking up, pulling back from the French lady's bosom with a sleepy, happy smile. The girl's warm, hazelnut eyes looked deep and longingly into Helena's beautiful, sky-blue eyes.

"Ohayou, Helena-sama," Kasumi spoke softly, moving a hand up to brush a few bangs of golden hair out of her eyes. Helena kept a stoic look, but her supple lips curled up just a tiny bit. Kasumi was adorable in the mornings.

"Bonjour, mon amour," Helena replied, raising a hand to cup Kasumi's soft cheek, now slightly flushed with a cute blush. Kasumi made a cute pout.

"Good morning kiss?" She requested.

God, Kasumi was just SO adorable in the mornings.

"Silly me~ Of course, dear," Helena smiled a bit wider and gently tugged Kasumi in by cupping her chin.

Their lips met in a long, un-hurried, deep kiss.

Supple, soft, delicious lips mashed together, moving back and forth, side to side, caressing every inch of each other. Teeth pulled at and gently nibbled on the supple flesh of their lips, and then tongues came into play, prying those lips apart to dance a gentle, loving tango in each other's mouths.

Their bodies began to feel warm, their stocking-clad legs moved against each other and intertwined. Their big and beautiful, barely-covered breasts mashed together as their soft, warm, yielding flesh pushed and molded, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

Kasumi's hands went into Helena's golden mane of hair, free from its usual, lovely ponytail. Her fingers moved through the golden threads of silk, moving to rub Helena's neck and massage her scalp as they smooched.

Eventually, that pesky little nuisance known as "need for oxygen" forced the two gorgeous ladies to break their kiss. The two panted and gasped slightly as they got their breath back, staring long and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Ha…hahh…thank you, Helena-sama~" Kasumi gave her mistress a warm, closed-eye smile. Helena chuckled lightly and patted Kasumi's cheek.

"You're not too bad yourself, mon Cherie. Now, time to get up. We have a busy day ahead of us. You take a bath first, Ok?" She ordered in a gentle voice. Kasumi pouted. Helena raised a curious eyebrow. "Hm? What is it?"

"Mou, Helena-sama! Won't you take a bath with me~?" She whined, moving to straddle Helena, looking down at her with a determined gaze. Helena blinked twice and had to blush, just slightly, but blush either way. Kasumi's gaze had her on the ropes…and then, the girl broke out the Puppy Eyes.

"Awww mon Dieu! Alright, oui, fine…let's take a bath together…" Helena caved in. She had no other choice, really. Those puppy eyes of Kasumi's…they would be the death of her.

Kasumi giggled and cheered a little "yay~!" and climbed off of Helena, moving to the edge of the bed to strip out of her lingerie right then and there. Helena couldn't help but watch, transfixed on Kasumi's beautiful body as it was unveiled, and she even felt a little blood ooze out of one of her nostrils.

After she was done, Kasumi stood up and looked back at her beloved Helena-sama, completely nonchalant about her naked glory.

"Hm? Come on, Helena-sama. You should take your clothes off. You can't take a bath with your lingerie on~" She said in a voice that somehow mixed sexy and innocence.

Helena nodded dumbly as she began to work on getting her nightwear off, all under the loving, appreciate gaze of Kasumi. Blushing hotly, Helena finished and stood next to Kasumi. The girl smiled happily, took Helena's arm and nuzzled her, before pulling the sexy French fighter to the suite's bathroom, completely naked under the rising sun.

Helena mused…perhaps _this_ that the two had was not so complicated, after all.

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes:** So…THIS happened. I'll be damned. (Whistles) Man! I haven't written a "Dead or Alive" story in…like…years! O.o I simply had this idea while chatting with my awesome friend Roxius on Facebook earlier today…and then, this came out of my head and into MS Word a couple of hours later. This is crazy! XD So, Rox-kun, sowwy I didn't let you write this idea for me. LOL

So, yeah, this is quite the odd pairing, huh? HelenaxKasumi…well, I think they look SO beautiful together. *O* What'cha think, beautiful guys and girls? :3 Did'cha like it~?

Now, I would like to send a shout out to my beautiful, dear friend Dawn of Chaos-chan. She's a massive "Dead or Alive" fan, and I considered writing this with her…but I decided I'd dedicate this story to her, instead. :3 So, Leah-chan, this story is for you~ (Heart)

So, I hope you lovely people of enjoyed reading this little piece of cute, fluffy, fanservicy HelenaxKasumi as much as I enjoyed writing it, and perhaps write me a li'l review to let me know what you think. :3

Till next time~! (Salutes)

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
